The Prince's sexy wildcat
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Spinning wheel blades. Sharp small knives. Bangs in their faces and a passion for seeing blood. Nothing could ever come out of two bloodthirsty human beings meeting, or can it? Oneshot!


Hey guys, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I know, it has been a while since I last uploaded! I'm really sorry and it doesn't help that I have other stories to attend to! Life is really getting to me now guys!

But this is a oneshot that has been bubbling in my head. I'm wondering, why the hell has no one actually made a fic on these two? I know people may not read this because no one is expecting anything about Pantera. I think they should have had a bigger role, but alas, they weren't popular which is unfortunate. I would have loved for Pantera to show up again. I mean both her and Bel have the same fringe!

Anyway, I don't own KHR or their characters! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes!

ENJOY!

* * *

**The Prince's sexy wildcat**

The girl glared hard at the man who stood in front of her before walking off in a mini tantrum. She really wanted to kill him, boss or no boss. He had broken her heart in the harshest way possible yet he didn't feel a thing as he had a new relationship every single day! Is that how men were? Is that how they just dump girls and move on so heartlessly? She loved him so hard, yet he never even gave her the time of day and still doesn't now. She gritted her teeth as the cold air of Japan hit her face.

She didn't care where she was going to be heading towards, just as long as she got away from the famiglia house, she was fine with that. Her dress blew around her as she had finally hit puberty at the ripe age of 16, making her body more developed. She had hoped that these changes in her body would entice Naito further, but they hadn't. He still kept on dating those weird girls. Well, girls who were weirder than her.

She sat down on a park as she finally thought about it. What was made her weird? Was it her dress sense that looked tacky, yet so Princess like? Or was it that fact that no one had ever seen her eyes colour before, or that she was practically mute? She sighed silently as she looked down at her hands. Maybe it was because she threw strange weapons and she wasn't dainty like other girls? But instead she enjoyed being covered in the blood of her enemies?

Whatever it was, she didn't care. She had decided fully that she no longer needed any guy to make her happy. She was perfectly happy with her life now. It was quiet, no one expected much from her, making her the perfect assassin and she was in the shadows. A smile came up on her face. Yeah, she WAS happy wasn't she?! She still is! As soon as she stood up, she heard something cutting through the air and her reflexes kicked in, making her catch the blade within her two fingers. She frowned, looking at the simple knife.

"Ushishishi, seems like the girl caught my knife." She didn't even bother turning round to face whatever imbecile just threw a knife at her. Instead, she dropped it before walking away. She heard him make a strange noise as though he wasn't used to people walking away from him without a sound. "Oi, how dare you ignore a Prince like me?" There was something about that voice and the way he was so arrogant with calling himself a Prince. Was it who she thought it was?!

She turned around with a fast speed, her eyes opened so wide they almost fell out their sockets. She was lucky that her hair covered her eyes, just like his did.

"_Belphegor." _She didn't say his name out a loud, but she was so close to do doing so. He didn't seem to recognise her because his facial expression was showing minor annoyance, even if he did have that smile on his face.

"Go and pick up my knife right now you peasant." Pantera bit back the growl she had in her throat. She wasn't called Pantera for nothing. "Ushishishi, why is your fringe like mine? I think you should cut it because the Prince doesn't share the same haircut with people, especially not girls." He always knew how to push her buttons in a way that made her fall for him the first time. She shook her head internally. _"NO! I will not fall in love again with a guy I SWORE I would never fall in love with EVER AGAIN! Especially not HIM." _

She ignored his stupidity before turning around and walking off again. If he didn't remember her, then what was the point in even talking to the 'genius' who was too stupid to be polite to her? Within a matter of seconds, she could almost sense him going into his pocket to throw yet another knife. By the time he did, she had already gripped one of her bladed spinwheels to block off his attack.

She looked at his face to see that his smile had disappeared. Maybe now he got the message that she wanted to leave. Before she could even turn to leave, he was already standing behind her. "You can't think that I've forgotten about you...Pantera..." Her eyes widened under her fringe as she stood there frozen, his hands on her waist as he stood behind her, his breath tickling her ear. She really thought he had forgotten her.

She then tried to think of his age. He was two years older than her and if she was 16 now, that makes him 18. It had been 10 years since they last saw each other before he mysteriously vanished after the killing of his brother. She later heard that some child had joined Varia, only thinking of him at the time.

She stayed silent as she waited for him to move away. He didn't. "Cat got your tongue, Pantera?" She shivered because of the breeze and because of the way he was making her feel. She wasn't going to break. She had gone over ten years without speaking; she didn't need to speak now. He was the reason she stopped speaking. He left her all alone when she needed him. She loved him, though she really did want to lose her cool and try and kill him as well. She heard him chuckle.

"Ushishishi, you really want to see my blood right now don't you?" She didn't even nod as he already knew the answer. He spun her around before grabbing her cheeks gently and staring at her. "It's not polite to ignore a Prince when he's talking to you, Princess." Before she could even get another thought coming into her head, his lips were on hers. It took a second to register what was happening before she finally grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her, kissing him hard. His hands fell to her waist as his tongue slid into her mouth, exploring every bit of her mouth completely.

When they pulled away, they were both breathing heavily as they just stood there, one smirking one blushing. "Wow," was all Pantera could say. Bel grinned. "I got you to talk. I heard it's been ten years since you last spoke a word." She bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. That action made Bel let his eyes wander over her body, taking everything into his account. _"My Princess sure did get beautiful."_

Pantera cleared her throat, forgetting how her own voice sounded. It was soft but with an edge. Perfect for her. "Yes, so what? And stop checking me out." Bel shook his head, his mouth still in a smile.

"Now that we've met again, you can show me your eyes." Pantera's eyes widened before she tried to run away, only having Bel catch her laughing. "Nu uh!" He raised her fringe and because she was still surprised, her eyes stared right into his fringe. His smile was dropped as he was hypnotised. He had never in his life expected for her to have purple eyes. He stared at her forgetting everything that he didn't even realise when her hand had swept his own bangs out of his face.

She saw the most piercing gray eyes ever as she wasn't expecting such beauty. They had never seen each other's eyes before and they had been 'friends' since they were young children. It was in fact Bel who made Pantera enjoy the sight of blood more than anything. He taught her how to throw small things accurately, hence her choice of weapon. He was the base and foundation of her and now she was only seeing his eyes for the first time.

They both stood there frozen, watching each other intently before releasing their bangs at the same time until their hands were back down to their sides. The grin didn't find it's way back on the Prince's face and Pantera stood there looking emotionless as usual.

"It sure has been a while." Seeing Pantera, Bel realised how much he missed his childhood. No, let's rephrase that. He missed _Pantera_. If he wasn't trying to kill Jill, then he was with Pantera. She was the only one he actually liked and he defended her from everything. He didn't know what kept on drawing him back to her and he will never know, but when he left his home, he thought he would never see his sanity again. She was his sanity.

"Ten years is more than a while." She had missed him so much. He was her everything, the only reason she liked to live in such a boring world. She never cared for anything unless it was drowning in blood. He was fun. He made things fun. Even when he managed to scare her by going completely off the rails sometimes, even though they were kids, it was like as soon as he saw her, he was okay again. She loved that feeling of meaning something to him.

"I promise that I won't be longer than ten years." He grinned at her again, but this wasn't one of his crazy killing grins, this was his I love you grin. Pantera's mouth twitched and he knew she was trying. He was the only one to ever get her to smile. And damn was it a cute smile!

"Think you can wait for me? Or is there another guy? Either way, I'll decorate your walls with his blood." As much as she would love to see Naito's blood on the wall, he was her boss and she was fiercely loyal. It was another thing both her and Bel had in common. They were loyal especially to one another.

Finally a proper smile settled on her lips. "Just as long as I get to be yours and you're mine."

"Ushishishi, you're so lucky you're a Princess otherwise the Prince would have made you sorry for ordering him around like he's a peasant." He stepped forward to her again to kiss her. They both kissed passionately, knowing fully well it was most definitely going to be more than a year they would see each other again. "Let me see your eyes one last time, Prince Belllll."

She purred in his ear as though she were a cat and it made him chuckle. "Ushishishi, only if the Prince gets to see yours again." They both rose up each other's bangs and the emotion was running through their eyes. Longing, sadness, loss and love. They didn't want to leave each other, but for the sake of their occupation, their lives were at stake. They didn't want to lose each other for good.

"Arrivederci, mio amore," he whispered softly. They let go of their bangs once more and it took everything in her will not to grab him for a hug when he said that. She wasn't going to be weak just for him! She was an assassin, as was he!

"Just hug me." She didn't need to be told twice as he knew exactly what she wanted to do. They hugged each other so tightly in the night breeze while they kept their alert up. No one was watching them which was good enough. Even Mammon wasn't around.

They pulled away one last time before smiling and walking past each other towards their destination. Maybe, just maybe Pantera won't have the murderous intent to kill her boss, and who knows, she might actually speak a whole lot more.

* * *

Did you guys enjoy that? Was it good enough? Yes I'm aware that it's painfully short, sorry about that, but it seems better this way! Yes this is a plain oneshot, please don't ask me about anymore upcoming chapters or tell me that I should continue because I'm not going to and I'm not changing my mind on that :D

But all in all, please rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


End file.
